Episode 352g. Bubble Guppies: Return of the Jedi (part 7)
Plot Luke Skywalker (Tobias) prepares for the final battle against the evil Empire with Princess Leia (Ashlie), Lando Calrissian (Jonesy), Chewbacca and Han Solo (Joshua), who was free from carbonite. The Rebels' task is defeat the stormtroopers and Luke's task is to defeat Darth Vader (Nonny) and Darth Sidious (Mr. Grumpfish), or Palpatine. Will they save the Republic? Will Luke be able to defeat Darth Vader and Darth Sidious? Characters *Nonny as Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Jabba the Hutt (from Star Wars) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) *Admiral Ackbar (from Star Wars) *Charlie Brown and Friends (from Peanuts) as new Rebel troopers and Imperial officers *The Flock (from Angry Birds) as Ewoks *Gil as C-3PO and Anakin Skywalker *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Stormtroopers and Scout Troopers *Avi as Boba Fett *Crabs as Imperial Officers *Lobsters as Rebel Pilots *Snails as Rebel Troopers and Imperial Troopers *Tobias as Luke Skywalker *Ashlie as Princess Leia *Jonesy as Lando Calrissian *Joshua as Han Solo Trivia *This is similar to the 1983 movie "Star Wars: Return of the Jedi." *This is a sequel to "The Empire Strikes Back." This story takes place after the third story. *Molly, Goby, Deema and Oona doesn't appear. Story Part 7 (Flying inside the Death Star/Anakin's demise/Death Star exploded/Ending) (at Space) The Millennium Falcon and the fighters buzzed across the Death Star. Lobster: I'm going in. Jonesy: Here goes nothing. They went inside the tunnel to find the main reactor. Jonesy: Now lock onto the strongest power source. It should be the power generator. Lobster: Form up. And stay alert. We could run out of space real fast. the Imperial fighters followed them and shoot them. Jonesy: Split up and head back to the surface. See if you can get a few of those TIE fighters to follow you. Peppermint Patty: Copy, Gold Leader. Lando and Wedge buzzed through tunnels until the Falcon almost broke to pieces. Jonesy: That was too close. (at the Rebel fleet) Admiral Ackbar knew the Star Destroyers needs to be destroyed. Ackbar: We've got to give those fighters more time. Concentrate all fire on that Super Star Destroyer. (at the Star Destroyer) The Star Destroyer was falling apart. Admiral Piett knew that the fighters are destroying the star destroyers. Thibault: Sir, we've lost our bridge deflector shield. Joe Agate: Intensify the forward batteries. I don't want anything to get through. Suddenly, one of the fighters is about to crash into the star destroyers. Joe Agate: Intensify forward firepower! Linus: (screams) Lucy: It's too late! With a crash of the fighter, the star destroyer was destroyed. (at the Rebel fleet) Admiral Ackbar watched as the star destroyers explodes and everyone cheered. (at Death Star II) There was crisis in the Death Star. Luke carries Darth Vader, who was dying, to the shuttle before the Death Star explodes. Darth Vader has something to say to Luke. Nonny: Luke, help me take this mask off. Tobias: But you'll die. Nonny: Nothing can stop that now. Just for once... let me look on you with my own eyes. Luke began to unmask Darth Vader and when Luke unmasked Vader, it took on the face of a former Jedi named Anakin Skywalker. Gil: Now... go, my son. Leave me. Tobias: No. You're coming with me. I can't leave you here. I've got to save you. Gil: You already have, Luke. You were right... You were right about me. Tell your sister... you were right. Tobias: Father... I won't leave you. Anakin was dead and Luke began to cry but he has to leave before the Death Star explodes. (at the main reactor shaft) Lando and Wedge finds the main reactor and prepares to shoot it. Lobster: There it is! Jonesy: Alright, Wedge. Go for the power regulator on the north tower. Lobster: Copy, Gold Leader. I'm already on my way out. The fighter and the Millennium Falcon shoots the main reactor and made it explode. (at the Rebel fleet) Admiral Ackbar knows that the Death Star is gonna explode. Ackbar: Move the fleet away from the Death Star. (at Death Star II) Luke prepares to depart to Endor in Vader's shuttle. (at Space) Wedge buzzed his way out of the Death Star and Lando tries to make it out. When the Falcon made it out, they were just in time. And with a boom, the Death Star exploded. (at Endor) Everyone cheered, even the Ewoks, for the exploding Death Star. The Flock: (cheers) Chewbacca: (roars) Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Gil: They did it! Han thinks about Luke in the Death Star. Joshua: I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew. Ashlie: He wasn't. I can feel it. Joshua: You love him, don't you? Ashlie: Yes. Joshua: Alright. I understand. Fine. When he comes back, I won't get in the way. Ashlie: Oh, Han, it's not like that at all. He's my brother. (kisses Joshua) Pink Bird: (chatters) That night after the battle, Luke returned with Darth Vader, who died. Luke made a Jedi funeral and uses the stick with fire. He burned the armor of Vader. Luke hopes he remembers his father, Anakin Skywalker. (at Bespin) The Republic was restored and it was beautiful than the old Republic. Fireworks were on the sky. The citizens of Bespin cheered, now that the Empire was defeated. (at Tatooine) The citizens of Tatooine cheers for the new Republic to rise. (at Naboo) Naboo citizens cheered for the new Republic. (at Coruscant) The citizens of Coruscant cheered as well. (at Endor: Ewok Village) There was a celebration on Ewok Village. The Rebels and the Ewoks began dancing. Lando returned from destroying the Death Star and Luke returned from defeating Darth Vader. During the celebration, Luke saw Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin were now ghosts. The Rebels knew that the Empire will never return again. THE END Category:Stories